fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Liana Hanaba
Red |symbol= N/A |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū= Karen Miyama |singer= Karen Miyama from BEST FRIENDS! }} Liana Hanaba (はな場リアーナ Hanaba Riana) is the main protagonist of Aikatsu New Nebula! her type is sexy and her main brand is Pristine Lady. Bio Backstory Liana was born and lived in Spain with her sister Sofia and moved in Japan. Before that, Liana got involved with dancing and loved it. While her sister was more involved in fashion, she took dancing lessons and became quite good in dancing. When moving to Japan, she continued to dance while her sister started to sing. The both of them wanted to become idols. They let Sofia do it but were unsure if Liana could as she was young at the time. But since she was studying and training a lot, her parents thought it would be better if she realized her dream and that her sister would also help her. Eventually, she got to take the auditions at Crescent Inc a while after her sister graduated. She made friends there and even became best friends with Tsubasa Imamura. She would also made more friends and together they wanted to end up in a group together. Mitsuki thought that it was an idea and thus started to create a concept for a new group. Sofia would help her sister and her friends, teaching them the basics of being an idol. When Liana did end up in the group, she remembered her sister's advices and would successfully go on stage and sing as well as dance well. Thanks to her parents and sister, she finally realised her dream and gets to live it with her friends and her sister Sofia. Personnality Liana is a nice person, a quick learner and a good student, she never gives up on anything. When she puts her mind to something, she works hard and keeps focusing on it until she is done with it. That's how she ended up to be a great dancer, because she was serious about it, she became a great dancer and one of the best in her group. Liana is a perfectionist too when it comes to getting things done, in that way she is very much like her sister Sofia. Appearance Liana is medium sized, her skin is lightly tanned. Her eyes are red, her hair is red and almost reaches her waist. She wears outfits in the color scheme of red, white and brown most of the time. She dresses in a classy way but without being too mature. Etymology Liana (リアナ Riana) is of french origin meaning to climb like a vine. Hanaba (はな場リアーナ Hanaba) means flower field. Songs *Not Like That *Hey Earthlings! *(Not) Ordinary Aura Composed of red feathers, red rose petals, gold butterflies with red and pink wings, pink and purple furry ribbons with leopard patterns, black, red and purple diamonds and sunballs. Trivia *'Favorite Foods': Bruschetta, paella, takoyakis, sukiyaki, spicy ramen, beef. *'Disliked food': Oysters *'Favorite color': Crimson *'Favorite musics': Flamenco music, electro, ballads. *'Favorite drinks': Green tea, ice tea, milk coffee. *Liana is the first idol to be the sister of the protagonist of the previous series. *Liana is one of the many idols to use an object (a spanish-styled fan) in her performances. *Liana's specialities are cooking, dancing and she also loves birds. *According to Sofia, Liana loves when foods are very spicy. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Characters Category:Beauty Idols Category:OuterGirls Category:Sexy Idols Category:Crescent Inc